Handheld Graviton Accelerator
The Handheld Graviton Accelerator, commonly referred to as the''' Force Gun', is a short-range kinetic booster device. Its function in mining operations is to provide blasting power beyond conventional explosive charges, thus making it suitable for precise terraforming applications. Some practical examples may include shattering rocks into smaller rocks, sending rocks between miners in zero-gravity situations, or deflecting wayward rocks away from miners during space operations. Operation In combat, the Force Gun serves like a shotgun; the primary fire shoots a wide kinetic blast of energy outwards, damaging everything in front of it. The closer an enemy is to this blast, the more damage is caused. Though short-range, the powerful blast makes the Force gun a valuable weapon for close-quarter combat. While the Force Gun's primary fire won't blow many of the tougher enemies to pieces, it will knock them back and away, creating breathing room in tough situations. Its secondary fire, called the ''Force Bomb, serves as a grenade launcher that shoots a large, spherical, low-speed projectile that explodes upon impact with an enemy with great force. If it doesn't come into contact with a foe, it will roll around for a few seconds before exploding. Upgraded, the secondary fire can blow creatures to pieces. The secondary fire has been modified in Dead Space 2, becoming a narrow beam with a brief charge time. The beam seems to be able to go through multiple Necromorphs. This only consumes one round of ammunition. Variants *Bloody Force Gun (5% alt-fire damage, 5% firing speed) *Zealot Force Gun (5% damage bonus, 5% faster reload) Combat Tips * The Force Gun's primary discharge is designed for close-range effectiveness. Use it only when enemies get too close to you, as its destructive power falls away rapidly with distance. * If you knock an enemy to the ground, run up to it and shoot it at point-blank range, while it is still getting up, as doing so will stun-lock your opponent and allow you to finish it off in short order. However, remember not to allow other enemies to sneak up on you while you're battering your opponent. * The Secondary fire shoots out a force bomb that explodes upon contact with a Necromorph with the force of a Primary attack, making it suitable for knocking back charging enemies or taking out Swarmers at a distance where the Primary discharge would have little effect. Be careful not to fire the grenade too close to Isaac or he'll get knocked back as well from the blast. * Use the secondary rate of fire in conjunction with Stasis blasts to slow small groups of enemies and blow them apart. * The Force Gun's blast is capable of sending items in the vicinity flying away. As a result, be wary of using the Force Gun on an elevated platform if you need ammo or health drops. * If you are close enough to the Hive Mind's chest when it's open, and fire a Force Bomb, you can take out more than one of its yellow sacs. * In zero-G areas, the secondary fire bomb will travel in a straight line rather than an arc, since there is no gravity to pull it downward. As a result, a skilled player can shoot a force bomb long distances to hit an enemy. Keep in mind, however, that the bomb moves slowly enough that some enemies may be able to dodge it before it hits, particularly if you are shooting across a long distance, making this a risky tactic. * It's not a good idea to use this on a Pregnant, as the size of the blast radius creates a significant risk of causing the Pregnant to release its payload. * Conversely, if you do accidentally cause a Pregnant to release its payload, the Force Gun can make short work of anything that comes out with some well-timed use of the secondary fire. The primary fire is also very effective against Swarmers and is capable of taking out the entire group with a single, well-timed shot. * You can also use the secondary fire to check around corners by simply aiming at the opposing wall and bouncing the bomb around the corner. This will either kill or knock out anything around the corner. It can also cause explosives to detonate, increasing the potential damage done, however this is very rare. Obviously, this tactic comes with the trade-off of risking ammo wastage should there be no hostiles around the corner. * The Force Gun is a poor choice for use on Drag Tentacles: the primary fire doesn't have enough range to hit the weak point, and the arc of the secondary fire makes it extremely difficult to hit the target. Switch to a weapon with a faster firing rate (and longer range) instead, such as your Plasma Cutter or Pulse Rifle - unless you're a crack shot with the secondary fire. * The Force Gun can knock down the Hunter and buy time for you to make an escape - this is a possible alternative to cutting off its legs or using stasis to immobilize it. * If fully upgraded on the Big Gun Download, the weapon can take out several Necromorphs at ease. This is very effective against Twitchers and Slashers, even sometimes tearing their limbs off. * The Force Gun is the best choice in dealing with Guardians, if you upgrade the DMG Nodes it can rip all tentacles in one shot, and against Swarmers and Appendages, as it can destroy an entire group of them in one shot. * The Force Gun's secondary fire can be extremely useful against Guardians, it takes some quick precise aiming but when a guardian first sees you it will eject all of its tentacles from its stomach, if you can hit the mass of them with the force bomb before the guardian attaches them to the wall it is a guaranteed one hit kill. * The Force Gun is highly effective against a Divider's limbs, as the area of the blast can hit multiple limbs, and it's high close range damage can stop a limb mid jump. * You can perform a combo with the Force Gun. You can knock an enemy back with the primary fire, and the hit them with the secondary fire before they get up. This is an efficient way of killing enemies if you don't want them to get too close so you can actually blow their limbs off, or if you have low health. Dead Space 2 * The gun's Alt-Fire has been changed to an energy beam that takes a brief charging time before it fires. The beam itself can penetrate through multiple Necromorphs, so try to line them up in narrow areas. * The alternative fire costs no more ammunition usage than the primary fire. The beam is broad enough that aiming for the center-of-mass can shear multiple limbs at once. By contrast, the primary fire has a very small effective range due to damage fall off and is generally best used for clearing Isaac's personal space or knocking down an enemy for a follow-up kill. * Since the secondary fire of the Force Gun penetrates multiple targets, an efficient tactic when faced with multiple enemies approaching from the front is to stasis and then run to their side. Aiming so that all of their upheld arms are in the line-of-fire will allow for multiple instant kills with a single shot. The many remaining floating claws (slowed in their falling by stasis) provides a quick and easy supply of lethal projectiles for kinesis. * The Force gun is highly effective against the Pack, taking out multiple members with one shot. * The Force Gun is very effective against charging Stalkers due to the knockback effect, fast rate of fire and inexpensive ammunition. It can quickly knock down a charging stalker in a moment's notice; so safe that you can practically stand in the middle of a room waiting for them to charge at you without retreating to a corner. * On Zealot difficulty, a fully upgraded (primary firing) Force Gun can completely de-limbs the Ubermorph in 2-3 well placed shots. Just knock it off its feet with the first shot, walk up on top of it and fire 1-2 more times depending on how far the first shot was fired from, then stasis the creature and move on. * The Force Gun is is not a good idea to use during the Brute train encounter. The short ranged kinetic blast is far too short ranged to reach the yellow weak spots on the Brute's arms. * When forced into a corner for what ever reason, the Force Gun's primary and secondary fire can easily shred anything that gets in range, making it great for bunkering down, especially in the room before going into the CEC elevator when a constant stream of Necromoprhs keep coming. Simply stand near the door and wait for them to come to you. The gun is even capable of knocking Leapers out of the air if they attempt to tackle Isaac. * Try to save the Force Gun for situations where it is hard for you to get into a corner or move around freely and use other weapons. Trivia * The Force Gun is the only engineering tool in the game that is not given a technical name. The Dead Space art book features a tool catalogue that describes the Force Gun as a "Handheld Graviton Accelerator." * Similar to the Kinesis module, the Force Gun utilizes gravity around it to give the blast effect. * The Big Gun Pack for Dead Space includes a better Force Gun. * The Force Gun's alternate fire changed to a charged energy beam in Dead Space 2. * Preorders of the Dead Space 2 Collector's Edition came with a code to unlock the Zealot Force Gun and Zealot RIG. It still has the Unitologist skin. * The Force Gun used in Dead Space 2 seems to be smaller than the one from Dead Space. * In Dead Space, killing thirty enemies with the Force Gun earns the "Pusher" achievement/trophy. * The Force Gun is one of the five guns available as secondary weapons in Dead Space 2 Multiplayer. Appearances * Dead Space * Dead Space 2 * Dead Space Extraction Gallery File:Zealot_force_gun.jpg|Zealot Force gun with a matching Zealot RIG File:Bloody_force.jpg|Bloody Force Gun with a matching Bloody Vintage RIG File:Force Gun.jpg File:00030.jpg|Isaac wielding the Force Gun TROP043.png|The "Pusher" achievement/trophy 2gwxa83.jpg|The Tank Force Gun from the Tank Pack. dead_space_force_gun.jpg|Close-up of the Force gun.